


Nicknames

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Lots of nicknames, Nicknames, No Angst, Oblivious Bdubs, Oblivious Doc, Oneshot, Pet Names, Wholesomeness, cuteness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Doc has noticed Bdubs calling him Baby on purpose.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Bdubs/Doc, Docm77 & Bdoubleo100, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 42
Kudos: 308





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> So i promised many people lots of fluff after all my previous angst oneshots, so here is your fluff! There's no angst in the slightest, only happy fluffy cuteness
> 
> I got this idea and then was rewatching Doc's S7 eps and realized Bdubs called him Baby right before they rebuilt Mount Goatmore so- 
> 
> @Ice_cold_kills came up with Honey so thank them for that
> 
> now enjoy and hopefully those of you who cried at Cracks On My Heart will appreciate this

Doc didn’t really pay much mind to the nickname at first.

It was the first time he and Bdubs were talking to each other normally and they were more focused on rebuilding GOAT.

So when Bdubs grinned at him and said, “Let’s do it, Baby.”

He ignored it.

Obviously, he _heard_ Bdubs call him ‘Baby,’ but Bdubs says weird things sometimes without thinking. He didn’t think it meant anything.

But then it happened again.

Doc is chilling for the first time in Bdub’s pool, now that the fence is gone. He leans against the stone edge, careful to keep his right arm out of the water. He doesn’t remember if it’s waterproof or not.

He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sun and nice day. For his first proper break in… he doesn’t quite know how long, it wasn’t shabby.

Then he hears Bdubs’s voice from above him:

“What ya up to Baby? Finally taking a break?”

Not expecting to see Bdubs, he jumps. His arm hits the water, and he’s thankful to note that it _is_ waterproof.

His mind takes a moment before it realizes:

_He called me Baby again._

A weird feeling fills him as he glances up and sees Bdub’s leaning over him with a grin.

_He can’t be doing it on purpose, can he?_

Huffing, Doc shoves Bdubs’s face away, “Shouldn’t you be working on your diorite house?”

Bdubs laughs, “Town actually! And I was, I came here to pick up materials. You’re enjoying the pool I see.”

Doc simply nods, feeling Bdubs’s eyes on him. He crosses his arms in front of him, regretfully becoming a bit self-conscious the more Bdubs’s watches him. The weird feeling in his stomach grows and he notes the familiarity of it. It’s a feeling he’s gotten a few times before. He isn’t sure why.

The other purses his lips and just smiles weirdly to himself, “I’ll be going then. Seeya neighbor!”

The third time, Doc was sure he was doing it on purpose.

He wanted some more interior for his half-house and went to mention it to Bdubs. The other male was working on his town.

His face lit up when he saw Doc.

“What’s up Baby?”

Anything Doc had been expecting, it wasn’t _that._ He’d practically forgotten about the nickname in the weeks after the second incident.

Warmth spreads through his face as he thinks about the nickname.

‘Baby.’

Obviously it could be an insult. Comparing him to a newborn. But when Bdubs says it with such a happy grin and warm voice…

It’s definitely not that.

So that leaves the other option: Baby as in terms of… He knows a lot of people use it as a nickname for their romantic partner…

But that doesn’t work either, right?

It hurts Doc’s brain to think about. He’s not Bdubs’s boyfriend.

So… why is he calling him Baby?

His neighbor stares at him, his smile only growing as Doc is quiet for longer and longer.

“Cat got your tongue, Baby?”

Doc feels his stomach melt even more into that weird feeling. His face feels hotter and hotter and his hands tighten into fists. He glares at Bdubs,

  
“I was wanting to make another deal. Your house still has a great interior and my house only has a small portion done.” He swallows, face absolutely on fire.

Bdubs nods, “What are you thinkin Neighbor?”

_Of course he doesn’t do it after I’m already embarrassed._

Gritting his teeth, he wells down his absolute pure embarrassment and horror.

It only gets even more frequent.

He notices his loud neighbor start to call him Baby on random occasions. Now he does it almost everyday.

Doc thought he barely slept before, but now he can’t even close his eyes without hearing:

“Hey Baby!”

“You gotta sleep too Baby.”

“Baby?”

“Baby, that looks good!”

“Here’s the cobble Baby.”

It’s driving Doc _insane._

Sure, he likes Bdubs. And he might even have some weird feelings he doesn’t even properly understand related to him… but he can’t handle the constant nickname.

It’s weird… He doesn’t remember Bdubs ever calling him _anything_ similar to this before. He doesn’t know what to think about the sudden change in his neighbor. All he knows is that he can’t just let this continue.

So he decides he won’t when Bdubs’s does it yet again.

They run into each other at the shopping district, Doc there to check his shop for diamonds.

He knows Bdubs is there too when he hears,

“Fancy seeing you here Baby!”

Doc freezes, feeling the weird feeling return. It slides around in his stomach, a mess of warmth. It makes him almost unable to respond. But he pushes through and calms himself.

It took a visit to Keralis and some talking to Impulse and Tango for him to come up with the perfect comeback.

He smiles, “I suppose it is, Honey.”

The grin on Bdubs’s face falls and his mouth forms a small, ‘o.’

An odd sense of pride fills him as he watches a dark crimson wash over the other as he simply stands in silence.

The other male starts to squirm in place, “Yeah,” He coughs, “I’m going to go to Boomers now. Later Bab-Bye Doc.”

The weird feeling blossoms into a satisfied pleasure as Bdubs stumbles away towards his Boomers shop.

_I can see why he does this. It’s fun._

It only gets more intense.

Every conversation with each other is both of them calling the other person their nickname. It becomes their new way of fighting. Neither gives up.

After about a week of constant, daily back and forths… something happens.

Doc is hanging out with Etho at his half house.

And Etho randomly says:

“What’s going on with you and Bdubs?”

He freezes and glances at the white-haired male, “What?”

Etho deadpans, “You and Bdubs have pet names for each other.”

Doc feels his heart rate rise as he realizes… they’ve definitely been calling each other pet names.

_I didn’t even think about it but now-_

A weird thought pops into his head and he feels his heart hammer in his chest.

_Does Bdubs realize? We have- No… No… We’re not-_

He clears his throat, still feeling the heat in his face, “It’s not- They’re just nicknames.”

Etho raises an eyebrow, “Oh?” He stands up and walks over towards the other half of the house, “HONEY?” He screams.

Bdubs’s voice echoes from his house, “Yes Baby?” He walks from behind his house towards them and then freezes.

“Etho?”

Rubbing his temples, Etho sighs, “You two seriously have pet names for each other and didn’t even realize?”

Doc doesn’t respond, merely swallowing down the growing amount of realizations.

_I can’t believe I gave Bdubs a pet name on accident..._

Taking out his rockets, Etho’s elytra widens and he flies up into the sky.

“You two sort out your relationship please!”

Bdubs watches him leave.

His face is pink as he avoids eye contact, “Listen- I started all this and-”  
  


Doc shakes his head, “No we both… we both were kinda being dumb-”

“I mean if you don’t want me to call you Baby anymore-”

They both grow silent.

An awkward energy floats between them. Doc stands up and approaches Bdubs, inhaling deeply.

He laughs in embarrassment, “I mean… I don’t mind if _you_ call me it.”

Bdubs shakily exhales and glances at Doc, “So I can still call you Baby?”

Doc nods, “Only if I can still call you Honey.”

“Sounds good Baby.”

_Did he-_

The other’s eyes widen, “I- I think I’ve gotten a bit accustomed to constantly calling you Baby.”

Doc chuckles, “I mean- I don’t know why. I’m nothing like a baby.”

Bdubs huffs, “You’re a cute little- I don’t know! I didn’t even mean to do it at first.”

_‘Little.’_

“What do you mean little? You’re the tiny one.”

“Excuse me? I am _5’10._ That is _average_ height.” Bdubs glares.

Doc raises an eyebrow, “You’re still tiny compared to me.”

Bdubs crosses his arms with a frown, “Well at least I’m not as reactive as you. Even after me calling you Baby a ton, you still react to it. I mean it’s adorable, but you still-”

_He is_ so _not winning this._

Taking a step towards the other, he places a hand on his hip, “I’m the reactive one? When it comes to the nicknames, _you’re_ the one who keeps getting all embarrassed.”

The other snickers, “No I do _not._ I’ve gotten used-”

Doc crosses the distance between them in large strides. He stands above Bdubs and grabs his wrists.

“You sure about that Honey?”

Bdubs blinks in confusion, “What are you do-”

“I’m not doing anything, _Honey._ ”

The smaller male’s eyes widen as he realizes what Doc’s doing.

Doc smirks, “Honey, what’s wrong? You aren’t even responding.”

A deep red slowly fills up Bdubs’s face as he starts to squirm in Doc’s grasp.

“Listen Doc-”

“Still think I’m the reactive one Honey?”

His eyes dart anywhere _but_ Doc’s face as he tries to take his arms out of Doc’s grip to no avail. At this point his entire face is a bright shade of red that puts his headband to shame. The tips of his ears are even growing more and more colorful.

“Honey?”

Bdubs swallows, his Adam's apple moving. “Doc-”

“What is it Honey?”

The other lowers his head, his squirming stopping as he simply tries to hide his face by lowering it further and further.

Doc leans down so he can still see the absolute perfection that is Bdubs’s current face.

“You know, red really suits you.”

Finally giving up, Bdubs croaks out, “Okay you’re not _that_ … you aren’t reactive.”

He grins, moving his hands to Bdubs’s hips as he sits down right there and brings the other with him. He pulls him onto his lap.

Bdubs nearly screams in surprise and glares, “That seemed unnecessary.”

Doc shrugs, “I like doing unnecessary things _Honey._ ”

“I already said what you wanted to hear!” Bdubs’s groans.

Snickering, Doc nods, “I know, but your face is just too cute.”

The smaller male doesn’t say anything. Merely looks away with a pout.

Doc sighs, “Fine fine. I’ll stop for now Bdubs.”

Said male leans his face against Doc’s chest, “You’re an asshole.”

“I know, I know… pure evil.”

Bdubs nods with a smile, turning to look at Doc, “I still love you though.”

_Wait ‘Love-’_

Doc chokes, eyes widening, “You-”

He closes his mouth, feeling a rush of heat.

This only causes the smile on Bdubs’s face to widen, “Ha, doesn’t feel so good does it Baby?”

_He’s evil too- this little-_

Gritting his teeth, Doc wells down the heat dotting his face and leans into Bdubs’s ear, “I love you too Honey.” He is extremely thankful his voice works properly.

Bdubs’s wheezes, “I- YOU SAID YOU’D STOP!”

Doc cheekily narrows his eyes, “I lied.”

“Bastard.”

“Shorty.”

“Insomniac.”

“Honey.”  
  
“Baby.”

They both burst into laughter. 


End file.
